


Austin senior citizens for Officer Reyes

by Lisa_Kate



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Boys In Love, Carlos' partner, Cute Kids, Dogs, Gen, Lots of OCs - Freeform, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Kate/pseuds/Lisa_Kate
Summary: "TK, man you can never break up with him” His dad jokingly said “Seriously, I don’t want the senior population of Austin turning against us”Yeah TK had a problem, Carlos was to good to be real and he was in deep.OR5 times Carlos was adored by the senior citizens of Austin because his such a good guy+1 time he adored them for coming through for him
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 17
Kudos: 293





	Austin senior citizens for Officer Reyes

**Author's Note:**

> So, This fic was really hard for me. 
> 
> I have never done a 5+ 1 things fic before I just couldn't seem to get the flow how I wanted it. Buttt it kind of got to the point where I can't look at it anymore and it was not getting any better and it was kind of a delete it and move on or post it how it is and I just couldn't bring myself to delete it as there are parts of it I really do like. Maybe pone day i will be able to come back and refine it. 
> 
> So here it is in all it's messy glory. I hope you all still like it.

**1\. Yard Maintenance**

The crew had been called out to an accident. Upon arriving TK could see that it was three cars, with two cars looking to have taken the brunt of it while the third once seemed to have fared better, all cars did still have passengers in them though. Owen immediately sent his crew to split up to assess all the victims. Marjan and Paul took the blue car that looked worst off and Judd and Mateo made their way to the red one. 

“TK, EMS are going to start with the two cars that took the worst of it, you take the third one and do medical until extra EMS arrived, shout out if you need urgent medical or assistance’ Owen directed.

TK nodded in understanding before heading over to the third car. It was a white Hyundai which appeared to have swerved to avoid the accident and had ended up hitting and mounting the curb and hitting a fence. Approaching the car TK saw that there was an elderly lady behind the wheel, she looked to be into her eighties. Visually she appeared OK, but she was definitely a little panicked.

‘Ma’am, my names TK. I am with the fire department, you had an accident but we are here to help, can you tell me your name? TK crouched down by the open window.  
“Evelyn, my names Evelyn, the accident came up so fast I tried to avoid it but….”

Evelyn, it’s nice to meet you” TK smiled his most reassuring smile “it is OK, I am going to assess you but for the now I need you to stay still. Can you tell me if anything hurts?” TK went through his assessment engaging Evelyn in conversation to keep her calm, she relaxed as he continued to talk to her and he concluded that there was no visible damage, she had mounted the curb quite hard and would probably suffer some whiplash and was suffering some shock. “Evelyn, you have been amazing, now we are going to get you out of here but to be on the safe side I am going to put the neck brace on you we will take you to the hospital to get checked out, we will just sit tight here until the paramedics come to get you OK.” TK put the neck brace on her. Glancing over he could see that Michelle was finishing up with the occupant of the last car and knew that she would be over in a few minutes. TK came round and sat in the passenger seat to stay with Evelyn and keep her calm, she appeared much calmer but was still insistent about knowing how all the other people were doing.

By this point Austin PD had arrived and where taking over crowd control. TK looked up to see Carlos was one of the police officers attending, TK smiled, the last few months since the solar flare had seen them growing closer and TK was always happy to see him whether that be on the job or off and this was an even better pleasure seeing how their schedules had not be lining up the last few days.

TK saw the moment Carlos spotted the car and noticed that Carlos beelined straight for them almost breaking out in a jog in his haste to get to the car.  
“Mrs Costa, Mrs Costa are you OK, what happened?’ Carlos came to the open door bending down so he could see Evelyn, face covered with worry.

Evelyn on the hand lit up when Carlos came over, mere moments ago she was upset and fretting which was more than understandable considering the situation but now she appeared much happier and reached out a hand for Carlos. Carlos took her hand in both of his letting his assessing eyes run over her.

“Carlos, I had an accident, I don’t know what….it all happened so fast.”

“It’s OK, you’re OK” Carlos soothed her “I am so thankful you’re not hurt” Carlos and Evelyn continued to talk as Michelle and Nancy made their way over. ‘Ok Mrs Costas, Michelle here is going to take you to the hospital, and I am going to call your granddaughter and let her know what is going on and she will meet you at the hospital.” Carlos said to her. Letting go to back up to give Michelle space to work. Before he could go Evelyn took his face in her hands 

“you are such a good boy, what would I do with out you Carlos?”

Carlos smiled at her placing his hands over hers on his face before backing up. TK also backed up, making way for Michelle’s team to work. When they had her out the car and, on a backboard, Carlos came and held her hand all the way to the ambulance leaving TK there to stare after him. He did not know how this woman knew Carlos but it was clear she adored him. TK, TK knew that people liked him, he was his father’s son and his father gifted him with the same ability to charm that Owen himself had, especially little old ladies. They tended to like TK and find him adorable but Carlos seemed to take that to a whole new level, it wasn’t just charm but genuine care and worry that was etched over his face. After Mrs Costas was loaded in then ambulance TK approached Carlos. “Are you OK?’” He asked. “Is she family or…”

“Who, Mrs Costas, no she isn’t. She lived down the street from me growing up, still does actually.” Carlos chewed his lip looking worried. “Sorry TK, I have to go call her Melissa, her granddaughter. I will see you tonight though yeah?” Carlos gave TKs hand a squeeze before heading back to his cruiser leaving TK staring after him his team coming up behind him heading towards the truck.

“Come on lover boy, scenes done time to go” Judd clapped him on the shoulder going past.

Back at the station TK asked about Mrs Costas once Michelle and her team returned from the call. “Mrs Costas, yeah you where right TK just some whiplash, bruising and a bit of a scare. She will be fine.” Michelle answered him with a kind smile. Carlos had just arrived with her granddaughter when we were leaving” she added.  
TK seeing an opportunity pushed a bit further “Yeah he was really worried when he saw her, said she was his neighbor when he was a kid? Mrs Costas seemed to calm down when he arrived.”

Michelle snorted “I bet, Evelyn adores Carlos, her husband died quite a while back, I think when Carlos was maybe 15. Her family all live pretty far from her until her granddaughter moved down a couple of years ago. Anyway, she has this huge house with big backyard just a few down from Carlos, so 15 year old Carlos, when he noticed it the grass was getting over grown got his families lawn mower and took it down to her house and mowed the lawn for her without a word being spoken about it and he has been doing that for her monthly ever since. Refused to take any money for it either. Even after he moved out his family’s house he still goes and does it when he goes to mow her mom’s lawn”

“Ah that is so sweet” Marjan piped up from the table. Michelle had garnered the attention from most the crew at this point. 

“That’s Carlos for you, Evelyn loves him for it too that boy can’t set foot near her house without being fed tea and biscuits until his ready to explode. That man can do no wrong in her eyes, she would claim him as her own given half a chance.” Michelle shrugs with a smile on her face and OK Evelyn was not the only one smitten with Carlos. TK couldn’t help but smiled thinking about little 15-year-old Carlos going round to help his elderly neighbour just because it was obvious, she needed help and he could help.

**2\. Rusty**

The next time TK saw how much the senior citizens of Austin seemed to adore Carlos was a few weeks later.

TK had spent the night at Carlos’ house more than a few times in the past week and he knew that Carlos was an annoyingly chipper morning person, it doesn’t matter how much effort TK put in at night (and believe him, he had put in a lot of time and effort) nothing seemed to exhaust Carlos enough that he would skip his morning run. He always left early with a kiss to TKs head as TK grumbled at him to come back and cuddle with him a bit longer. 

The day he noticed the dog was a random one where he had spent the night, though that day TK had actually gotten up as well. He had an early shift and had to be dressed and on his way. He left the apartment only running slightly late which was a win for him. He was in the car on the way when he saw Carlos running. This was not a surprise; he had watched as Carlos left the apartment appreciating Carols’ running shorts as he passed him on the way to the door. What was a surprise was the dog Carlos was running with. Carlos did not have a dog; TK would have noticed especially the adorable basset retriever running in pace with him, it was a frankly adorable sight. The sight of sweaty shirtless Carlos quickly took fore front in his mind though. Damn he should really run with Carlos if he was going to do it looking like that. TK had meant to ask about the dog that night but after a hectic day at work it had all but slipped his mind.

In fact, it hadn’t even crossed his mind again until the day they where leaving a scene of a small kitchen fire. No injuries, no big damage, an easy call in all. Mateo was bringing up the rear when a dog run straight up to him wagging its tail. Mateo immediately dropped to his knees in delight a huge smile lighting up his face.

“Rusty” He cheered immediately wrapping the dog in a hug and giving it an abundant of pats. Rusty appeared in heaven, the rest of the crew climbed off the rig and crowded around.

“Mateo, you know this dog?’ Owen asked looking down at the two on the ground.

“Yeah, this is Rusty he lives at this house I walk by on my way to work; he is the friendliest guy always sitting by the gate waiting for pats’ Mateo explained. 

“Hmm and I bet you always supply plenty of pats, right?” Paul asked, in what was obviously a rhetorical question.

“Of course, who wouldn’t pat this good boy” Mateo cooed rubbing the dog’s ears.

“Is that why your always late?” Joked Judd grinning.

“Aw he is gorgeous” Marjan cooed also bending down to pat the dog. TK looked at the dog, he looked super familiar but TK could not place from where. 

“Well I guess we better take Rusty home then” Owen sighed as if he was not a sucker for dogs too, Buttercup was proof of that. 

The whole crew loaded in to the rig and Rusty happily jumped up between Paul and Judd looking quite content to sit with them and go for a ride now his exploring was evidentially done. Mateo directed them to Rusty’s home. They pulled up to a quaint little house not to fair from where they found Rusty. When they pulled up the door immediately opened and an old man easily in at least his late seventies and walking heavily with a walker came out calling Rusty’s name. Rusty immediately perked up his ears at the voice and when the door opened, he leapt out the truck flying up to the man…. and to Carlos?

Yeah TK knew that frame anywhere. Carlos walked out the front door, joining the man and picking the Rusty up and bringing him to his chest so he could lick all over the mans face in joy. “See I told you he would be fine Albert.” Carlos said soothingly to the old man as Carlos patted Rusty on the head 

“You scared us Rusty” Carlos continued shaking Rusty’s head gently before clipping a leash on him and putting him down handing the leash to Albert. Carlos looked up to see the 118.

“Thank you, guys, so much. We have been looking for Rusty for hours.” Carlos came up to shake Owens hand."

"No problem" Owen replied “We are glad his home and safe”

Rusty had been placed inside by this point and the elderly gentleman came up to the crew “Thank you so much’ He exclaimed shaking each of their hands one by one. “He never runs off but today he saw a cat when I went for the mail and just bolted, really I wouldn’t know what to do without him.” 

He turned to Carlos “And thank you my boy for coming, I don’t know what I would do without you." Albert said leaning on his walker to give Carlos a strong pat on the shoulder. Carlos smiled at Albert. 

“No problem Mr Johnson, you know I would be here in a second.”

Mr Johnson thanked them profusely again and that’s when it hit TK why this dog was so familiar. “Rusty, he was the dog I saw you running with the other day!” TK exclaimed triumphantly having finally worked out where he had seen Rusty before. All eyes turned to TK. Carlos blushed. 

“Carlos here is such a help, he takes Rusty out on a run with him in the mornings” Mr Johnson pipped in “He is a god send, lord knows I can’t give Rusty the exercise he truly needs.” Albert stated leaning on his walker. If possible, Carlos blushed even further 

“You know its no problem Mr Johns……Albert” Carlos corrected when Mr Johnson looked at him sharply. “Rusty and I love our morning runs.”

Owen appeared to take mercy on Carlos as Paul and Marjan let out matching teasing ‘Awwws’ at that. Directing the team back to the truck. TK paused to give Carlos a quick kiss. On the way back to the station Judd gave him a smirk from where he was sitting across from TK.

“Wow TK you really did find yourself a perfect guy, seriously can Officer Reyes do any wrong?’ Judd exclaimed from his seat across from TK. It was said in jest but TK couldn’t say he was wrong. Carlos was an effortlessly nice person and the more he discovered the more he fell for the officer. TK spent the rest of the shift with a smile.

When asked about it that night Carlos just brushed it off. “Mr Johnson is a good man and he loves his dog it’s no big deal to run Rusty his a good boy and it makes taking care of him easier for Albert. Plus, you know how much I love dogs, there would be one her if I had the space and time. Not all of us are privileged with a work dog.” He teased as TK smiled at him.

TK couldn’t help but kissing him deeply at that. His boyfriend was just that nice he truly didn’t consider what he for going out of his way for someone or even anything special.

.  
**3\. Farmers market**

TK was seriously beginning to think that Carlos had some magical charm over the senior citizens of Austin. It was like when you got your senior citizen card you also got automatic entry into the Carlos Reyes fan club. Whenever they were out for a walk they routinely got stopped, and Carlos was asked how he was, if he was eating and a million other questions under the sun. TK enjoyed seeing this side of Carlos.

“TK, man you can never break up with him” His dad jokingly said, the three of them had gone to the farmers markets. Carlos had needed to pick some things up and when Owen heard that Carlos knew a good fresh produce market he was in, Carlos really should have known better than to mention something like that while at TKs house with his dad in ear shot. This had the potential to a trip that would take half the day 

“Seriously, I don’t want the senior population of Austin turning against us” Owen deadpanned, grinning. TK and Owen where watching on as Carlos talked to an elderly woman who was manning one of the stalls. She had pinched his cheeks and pulled him in the moment she saw him and it was pretty obvious from where they were standing that she was a fan of Carlos’. 

“Dad, don’t” TK sulked. 

“What, I am just saying they all seem to love Officer Reyes, last week at that scene we were at at the mall I overheard a lady bemoaning how sad it was that such a nice young gentlemen was still single despite many attempts to set him up, he certainly has a way with them” 

Dad, just, let’s change the subject” TK retorted quickly seeing Carlos was making their way back to them. The idea that Carlos was loved by the senior population of Austin was great but the idea that they were trying to set him up, probably with their cute nephews and grandsons made TKs stomach twist in a way he didn’t want to examine to closely.  
As predicted the markets took up a huge chunk of their day. Owen and Carlos both enjoyed cooking with fresh produce and TK just enjoyed walking around and checking out all the stalls. By the time they were ready to go they had enough bags that all of them had their hands full going back to the car. Owen was ecstatic and talking all the way back to the car about the health benefits of his morning smoothie he had just got the ingredients to make. 

“Los,” TK asked “Are you planning on feeding an army I was not aware off? You have so much food here there is no way we can eat it all while it is still fresh.”

“Huh?’ Carlos replied distractedly from where he was organising the bags in the trunk in some way that only made sense to Carlos. “Oh, nah they are not all for me. Most of it is for Mrs Duenz” He said liked that explained everything. TK and Owen looked at each other. Owen just giving a shrug as he went to get in the car. 

“Mrs Duenz….. is that meant to ring a bell with me?” TK leaned against the side of the car as Carlos shut the trunk heading for the driver’s side.

“Oh no, Mrs Duenz lives in the apartment over from mine, she stopped driving a few months back so can’t get to the markets easily, I always pick up some things for her when I go” Carlos explained getting in the care. 

Of Course,” TK mumbled getting into the passenger seat.

After dropping Owen off TK helped Carlos bring all the groceries in, it turned out his system with the bags was what was his and what was for his neighbour. “So, with all this fresh food what are you making me for dinner tonight?” TK asked teasingly. Carlos could COOK. The man’s food was almost as godly as his body in TKs humble opinion.  
“Hmmm” Carlos replied thoughtfully “I thought it was your turn to make dinner” His smile showed he was thoroughly enjoying this interaction. TK gave Carlos his best pout. Carlos laughed.

“I may have gotten the ingredients for Pozole” TKs eyes widened in delight. Carols’ families Pozole was the bomb and TK could eat it daily. “But only if you go and put the groceries away, I need to take Mrs Duenz her groceries. TK quickly agreed giving Carlos a quick kiss at the door even with both their hands full before heading into the apartment using the key Carlos had given him while Carlos headed further down the hall.

Carlos returned half an hour later well after TK had finished with the groceries and had even laid out the ingredients for the Pozole (He may not be able to cook it but he had witnessed Carlos do it plenty.) Carlos came back with a plate in his hands that was stock full of what looked like brownies. TKs eyes lit up moving forward and going for a brownie.  
“Ah aaa no way.” Carlos said holding the plate up high away from TK “Mrs Duenz brownies are a revelation and I am not sure you are ready for them.” Carlos said. TK narrowed his eyes.

“Seriously how do you get so much love from all these ladies, share your secrets to getting brownies that smell like THAT, come on baby share the delicious smelling calories” TK tried the pout that he knew Carlos was weak for again. As predicted, it made Carlos soften.

“Mrs Duenz adores me, that’s how” Carlos sniffs jokingly “How about we save it for dessert and then we can both have some, I can’t have Mr Duenz ruining my pozole with her superior dessert now can I”

TK relented and Carlos took the brownies into the kitchen, they did have them for dessert and they where amazing and after TK took great pleasure in helping Carlos work off those calories in bed. 

Carlos even lets him take some of the leftover brownies into the station the next day and TK took great joy in at the look on Judd’s face when he realized TK now had regular access to Mrs Duenz brownies through Carlos. Apparently, they were a hit at the church special events but rarely made an appearance as they were her ‘special brownies. The fact that she seemed to make them regularly for Carlos did not surprise TK in the least anymore

**4\. Late home**

It had been a long day at the station, one where the bell just never seemed to go off. Even though TK was happy that no one seemed to be having trouble, a day of nothing was just exhausting as a day full of alarms. By the end of the day TK was feeling jumpy and full of pent up energy and very much looking forward to going home and getting in a run to burn of some energy before meeting up with Carlos. So of course, right before he was due to finish the alarm finally went off. They where sent out to a grass fire accidentally set by some kids messing around with fireworks. Nothing major by any stretch of the imagination but enough to make them all late finishing by the time they got back to the station.  
TK had just enough time to head home, take his run and have a shower before heading out, he was meeting Carlos at Carlos’ but when he checked his phone as he left the station, he saw he had a text from Carlos saying he was going to be late. TK assumed he had a last minute call out and that was what was holding him up. 

TK decided he may as well walk to Carlos’ seeing now, he had the time. It was not a long walk and it was a nice afternoon. He was just past halfway there when he walked past Carlos’ partner Ana who was out with her daughter if the stroller was anything to go by. TK automatically took pause, because if Ana was off then Carlos definitely wasn’t caught out on a last minute call as TK had thought. TK wanted to ask, he knew Ana fairly casually, having seen her on calls and she had been present a couple of times they team had all gone out to drinks seeing Carlos had brought her the last few times Michelle invited him. Ana knew he and Carlos where a thing but they had never really announced their relationship as anything major, TK was unsure if she knew they were much more than just a casual thing now. This was TKs decision despite the fact that after the last few months they had solidified their relationship as a relationship TK was still a little gun shy about announcing it to everyone, there was something about it feeling like he and Carlos had their own little world more or less.

TK had never regretted not shouting his relationship with Carlos to the world as much as he did now. Would it look weird if he asked Ana about Carlos? Did Carlos want Ana to know how serious they were? TK must have been thinking on this too long because suddenly Ana was right in front of him greeting him.

“Hey TK, how’s it going?” She smiled. Tk decided to bite the bullet.

“Hey good, I thought you and Carlos’ where held up today……” he trailed off trying not to look as invested in the answer as was. 

Ana grinned “Me and Lover boy? Nah we got off at the normal time but as we where getting ready to leave Carlos got a call from Mr Daniels, he was having a problem with his alarm system that Carlos helped him install after they got robbed a few years back. Mr and Mrs Daniels have no idea how to do much other than set it so Carlos headed over to help” She shrugged. “Carlos said he was going to head over there and check it out. He worries about them in their big house especially once Mr Daniels started to really slow down over the last few years. I am sure he will be home to you soon” She winked at the end of her talking; TK felt himself blush.

“Come on TK we both know what is going on between you guys, I am a cop I am not that blind. Treat him good man, his crazy about you” With that Ana clapped him on the shoulder waving a goodbye as she headed of down the street.

True to her words Carlos arrived to his house about an hour after TK got there. “Hey babe, sorry about that had a last minute things come up.” Carlos came in and gave TK a kiss hello. TK smiled as they broke apart. 

“Alarm system all good?” He asked leaning back on the couch.

Carlos looked down at him in shock “How did you know…”

“Ran into Ana, she told me where you are. You’re such a sweet guy” Carlos blushed at that.

“The Daniels are good people; they never had any kids. I remember they used to let all the neighborhood kids round in summer to swim in their pool. I was over their enough they probably could have claimed me as a dependant in summer time. It the least I can do to make sure there safe.” TK smiled at that. He loved to hear stories about Carlos as a kid.

“Hey, so Ana well and truly knows where together, I mean it not like we are hiding it but I have been thinking…. maybe we should be a more public with it.” Carlos smiled 

“Sweetheart if you will let me, I will tell every person I pass on the street about my amazing boyfriend TK’ TK grinned at this his heart giving at jolt at Carlos word. He was the luckiest guy ever.

**5\. Ice Skating and fun**

TK had a finally made it to his day off. In fact, he had the next 3 days off and was looking forward to doing a whole lot of nothing and doing most of that nothing with his boyfriend. He had tentative plans of sleeping and maybe going out for some food and having a little date night but the hopes of that where dashed when he informed Carlos of his plans. He let Carlos know a couple of days before hand while they were in the kitchen cooking dinner. Well Carlos was cooking and TK was hovering and distracting. Carlos was all for it but he insisted that he had plans on the 2nd day that he could cancel no matter how much he would like to spend the day in bed with TK. TK pouted at him but Carlos couldn’t be moved and TK eventually relented asking Carlos what his plans where as he hoped up on the counter and looked at the delicious soup simmering on the stove.  
“I promised I would take Katie and Nathan out” Carlos said as he scooped up some soup and fed TK from the spoon. 

“Mmmm” TK hummed when he tasted the soup, eyes closing. When he opened them, Carlos was smiling at him.

“Good?” he asked. 

“Amazing” TK replied. “Who are Katie and Nathan”?

Carlos smiled at TK “Oh the are Mrs Delgado’s great grandkids” Carlos said like that explained it. To TKs knowledge that did not explain anything. Looking at TK face Carlos smiled and explained 

“Mrs Delgado was a friend of my Abuela, sweetest lady, always used to give me the good lollies growing up.” Carlos explained as he moved to add more seasoning to the soup “Nathan and Katie’s dad died a few years ago and their mum is an international flight attendant so she travels a lot for work. They stay with Mrs Delgado often and sometimes for quite a while. They are both full of beans so I offered to take them for the day do something to get some all of that energy out. We are going to go ice skating and for a movie. You should join, they would love it”

TK stared at Carlos. That was definitely not part of his plans for his days off. He thought about it, he was a horrible ice skater but the thought of being with Carlos, potentially watching him be adorable with kids and eat a lot of junk was somewhat appealing. 

“Are you sure, they don’t even know me, wouldn’t it be weird?’

“Nah” Carlos assured him wrapping an arm around TK and pulling him to the edge of the bench to kiss the tip of his nose. “I take them out all the time the time when they are here, they know me and Mrs Delgado would be happy if you’re with me, she knows I have a boyfriend”. 

So that is how TK ended spending one of his days off hanging out with a four-year-old and seven-year-old. They had picked the kids up at 11am from Mrs Delgado’s house and TK had not been prepared for meeting her. She had opened the door immediately pulling Carlos in to a hug and kissing his check while speaking a mile a minute in Spanish before noticing TK at the door, she had then spent the next two minutes cooing over TK and how adorable he was. He had expected the third degree when he eventually meets Carlos’ family but he was quickly learning that there were a lot of people very protective over his boyfriend. Mrs Delgado spent 10 minutes telling him how lovely a boy her Carlos was and how he deserved to be happy and have someone love him. Carlos had gone upstairs to get the kids ready and TK was left alone sipping tea with Mrs Delgado. When Carlos appeared downstairs ten minutes later this time with two kids who were hanging all over him and obviously very excited to see Carlos, Mrs Delgado had been in the middle of telling him a story of little Carlos and how he had always wanted to be a police officer. Carlos had introduced TK to Katie and Nathan who had both found some sudden shyness before informing Mrs Delgado they had to go and would be home by 5.

TK had ended up having a lot of fun. Katie and Nathan had warmed up to him quickly and they had spent the car ride joking and laughing. Nathan had evidently learnt some new knock knock jokes at school and was enthusiastically sharing them from the back seat. TK was not sure at that at four Katie completely understood some of them but she was laughing along with everyone.

At the ice rink they rented their skates and got out on the ice. TK had not been skating in years despite having lived in New York where it had been a common winter activity and it had taken him a few minutes to get his rhythm but he was quickly skating around with Nathan if somewhat still wobbly. (He had never completely mastered ice skating hence why he rarely went). Carlos had Katie by the hand and was slowly leading the little girl around the rink as she wobblily tried to balance on her tiny skates. It was the most adorable sight TK had ever seen. Carlos steady on his skates never letting her fall. After she had got hang on if they skated together with Carlos pulling him up and for a kiss after TK fell on his butt on the ice after he got a little over confident with his abilities to the kids’ endless amusement. After a few hours at the rink the called it quits stopping for a quick lunch before taking the kids to see the newest Disney movie, both kids loaded down with popcorn, a drink and ice cream. Carlos being a sucker for their sweet faces at the candy bar. TK had even got some prime cuddles during the movie with Carlos arm wrapped around him. 

After the movie they headed back home with Nathan narrating the whole movie on the drive home as though they had not all just watched it together. TK smiled at him from the front seat as he excitedly named his favourite characters. By the time they dropped the kids off to a very grateful Mrs Delgado Katie had fallen asleep. Carlos carried her into the house, laying her on the couch. Mrs Delgado had thanked him profusely and TK watched as Carlos had brushed it off ensuring Mrs Delgado that it a great day and he would take the kids out again next month. After a hug goodbye for Carlos and TK from Nathan they headed back to Carlos’ apartment.TK smiled at Carlos from the passenger seat.  
“That is a nice thing you do for those kids”

“It’s nothing, their great kids and they deserve to have some fun” Carlos grabbed TKs hand. Upon returning to the apartment Carlos had proceeded to show TK just how grateful he was for TK giving his day off to help take the kids out. Honestly, TK had had a great day and was planning to come along to the next day for sure, already kind of looking forward to it but if a reward was offered who was he to turn it down?

**+1 Carlos gets hurt and they all come**

When TK got the phone call, he thought his heart was going to give out. Ana had called him to tell him Carlos had been injured and was at the hospital. He was at the station and on shift at the time and he felt all the colour drain from his face. Ana told him that Carlos was OK but hurt. When TK hung up the phone, he thought he was going to be sick. He must have looked like it too because the team was worriedly gathered around him.

“TK what wrong” His dad asked wrapping his arm around TK.

“Carlos his …” TK gulped “His hurt and at the hospital and…” TK could feel himself panicking, his breath quickening and tears coming to his eyes.

“Its OK TK’ His dad soothed “Paul is going to take you to the hospital so you can see him ok” Owen begun leading him to the parking lot glancing at Paul who nodded going to grab the keys. TK could feel tears welling in his eyes.

“But my shift is… it’s not over and…”

“TK it’s fine” his dad cut him off “we will cover your shift just go make sure your boy is OK” TK could feel himself nodding as he got into the car.

“You call us and let us know how he is OK” His dad said as he closed the door on TK. TK nodded not having the words at the moment. 

Paul got in the drivers side and started the car. TK was silent the whole drive. Once at the hospital Paul asked if TK wanted him to come with but honestly TK just wanted to be in the hospital and his dad was already one man down. Paul gave him a calming hug before TK got out the car.

When he got into the hospital and was directed to Carlos’ room, he found Ana waiting outside. She looked like she had been through the ringer and the first thing she did was give TK a massive had the minute she spotted him. “His OK TK, his OK.’ She sounded like she was reassuring herself as much as him.

Tk held her tight, so relieved it hurt. Pulling away he asked “What happened?”

Ana looked away taking a deep breath before explaining “We where called to this assault scene when we got there the 3 perps took off running, I chased the one that went towards the street and Carlos went towards the alley after the second one, the third one went through the shop and we where hoping back up would arrive before he got away. Carlos managed to subdue the guy he was chasing but I didn’t know the shop had a back entrance to the alley, the third guy got to him before anyone else. Took him by surprise, he got Carlos in the back of the head stunning him and both him and the other guys got a few hits in before back up got there. Carlos took a beating and he looks bad but he will be OK TK’ Ana blew her hair out of her face looking like she was feeling what TK was before continuing “The doctors said he has a concussion, bruised ribs, a sprained wrist and a lot of bruises to basically his whole body but that’s it, no permanent damage. He was so lucky and TK…. I am so sorry… so sorry I wasn’t there….”

TK pulled Ana into a hug as she began to cry “Hey, it was not your fault OK, he would not want you to blame yourself. It was no one’s fault but those guys that beat him, Carlos loves you and thinks you the best partner a guy could have, always telling me what a badass you are.” As TK pulled back a nurse came out of Carlos room letting them know Carlos could have visitors. Ana stepped back allowing TK to go in to see Carlos.

TK walked into the room and felt his breath catch looking at Carlos. He was covered in bruises. “Hey babe” Carlos said with a tired smile from the bed. TK came up to take his hand.

“Carlos” he breathed ‘you had me so worried baby” TK placed a kiss on Carlos cheek careful of the bruising.

“I am OK Teek, I promise. Just a little sore” Carlos squeezed his hand giving him a reassuring smile.

“A little? Baby you are 80% bruise” Carlos just smiled at him tiredly and TK decided they could talk more about it later, right now he just wanted to hold his boyfriend.  
TK spent the rest of the day and night in the hospital with Carlos. He rang his dad to give him the update but apart from that stayed with Carlos the whole time. The doctors informed them that they would keep Carlos for the night for his concussion but then he would be free to go home and heal up. Carlos was unhappy to learn he would be unable to work for a couple of weeks until he was healed.

The next day TK brought Carlos home, at this point he spent enough time at Carlos’ that he thought of Carlos’ apartment as his home as well. Once he had settled Carlos on the couch and given him some pain meds, he had asked is Carlos was hungry, receiving a no he made Carlos some hot tea anyway and left him to get some sleep.  
TK was considering what he was going to do for dinner when there was a knock on the door. Opening it up he saw who he assumed was Mrs Duenz seeing as he had seen her around the apartment complex. Mrs Duenz had a huge container of soup in her hand. 

“Oh hello darling” Mrs Duenz said with a bit of surprise. “I heard what happen to poor Carlos and I brought some comfort food for the boy. Heaven knows he doesn’t eat enough at the best of times” Mrs Duenz walked past him and into the apartment leaving TK staring after her. 

“Oh wow that is very nice of you Mrs Duenz” TK Started

“Oh that is Maria to you darling, and who might you be.” She asked as she put the soup in the kitchen.

“TK Strand, Ma’am”

“Are you the boy who has been making our Carlos so happy hmmm?” Maria looked up to him with a glint in her eyes. “It is about time that boy found someone to love him, he is such a good soul.” TK couldn’t help but whole heartedly agree. 

‘I sure hope I am ma’am.” TK replied.

“Oh and polite as well as handsome” Maria came up to TK and took his cheek in her hand “You give him the soup when he wakes up yes, just heat it on the stove for 10 minutes and serve with some bread. It is Carlos’ favourite. You let me know if you like it to and I can bring some more for both of you.” She looked at Carlos still asleep on the couch. “Poor boy, you give him a kiss from me you hear?” Maria patted him on the cheek before leaving. TK could see why Carlos liked her so much.

It turns out Mrs Duenz was just the beginning. Once word got out the Office Reyes had been injured there was many more visitors. Over the next day TK felt like he met half the senior population of Austin and he was confident Carlos and him would not have to cook for at least a month. Mrs Calaghi “Call me Norma sweetie” brought lasagne, Mr Lahey brought his wife’s homemade meatballs. Mrs Lee had provided them with fresh pork buns, Mr Albani his famous homemade spaghetti that he swore Carlos adored and Mrs Costas brought her enchiladas, that smelled heavenly and there was plenty more where that came from. Even Mrs Delgado stopped by with cookies that had very obviously been lovingly baked by Nathan and Katie if the enthusiastic icing was anything to go by. The cookies where accompanied by two adorable get-well cards from the kids that TK immediately hanged on the fridge. Honestly TK was beginning to wonder why Carlos even bothered cooking if all these people where willing to make this kind of food for him.  
Each visitor they had took their time to fuss over Carlos and TK could tell Carlos was embarrassed by all the attention. Mrs Costas “Evelyn remember dear” in particular was delighted to see TK when he greeted her at the door.

“If it isn’t my hero fire fighter, oh I am so glad Carlos has a boy like you, we hated seeing a him alone” TK couldn’t help but smile at that.

By late the next day with a fridge and freezer full of food it seemed like they had maxed out on their visitors. It made TK happy to see how many people cared about Carlos and it was obvious it was because Carlos was such a generous kind person. Almost all his visitors had a story to tell TK of the amazing Carlos.

That night after the first of what was most likely going to be many delicious dinners he curled up next to Carlos on the couch, resting his head on Carlos’ uninjured shoulder.

“Hey Los” He whispered in order to not break the peaceful moment.

“Yeah” Carlos replied his arm loosely wrapped around TK.

“I love you” TK almost breathed it he said it so softly. Carlos turned to look at him slowly, TK saw him wince as he must have put pressure on his ribs but Carlos did not seem concerned at all.

“Really?” He asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

TK nodded “I really do” Carlos went to lean forward for a kiss but TK stopped him coming to Carlos himself to kiss him deeply. When they broke apart, they were staring into each other eyes.

“I love you too TK”

So yeah TK was going to have to send a memo out to most of Austin’s senior citizens. Carlos was taken, there was to be no match making, that was if they did not already know. Word traveled fast when it came to Carlos Reyes and the senior citizens of Austin.


End file.
